


Ardyn Imagines

by Zer0PM



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Tragedy, Yearning, aching, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0PM/pseuds/Zer0PM
Summary: A collection of all of the imagines I have written so far.  They were first posted on my tumblr: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/ with the same format, feel free to check out my blog if you share a love for the great chancellor ;]  Yes, as the title suggests, it is Ardyn-centric steering towards romance and hints of.  Please, enjoy your stay in Ardyn Hell~Disclaimer: I do not own Ardyn Izunia or any material used in this work as they are under the ownership and rights of Square Enix and Final Fantasy.





	1. Happy Jester's Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Imagine trying to pull a prank on Ardyn only for it to backfire.**

You and Ardyn Izunia get along spectacularly despite him not exactly being on the top 5 favorites on most people’s list. You didn’t see it. He was funny, amicable, charming and oh, so intelligent. It was his witty quips that drew you to him in the first place. Upon meeting and working with him, it was nothing but banter between you two. Nothing aggressive or dismissive as most would respond to him but truly engaging. You respected him and he respected you. Until today.

Today was Jester’s Day. Although it wasn’t considered a real holiday, the devious side of you had always appreciated the opportunity (excuse) to mess with people’s minds in the most obscure way and, dare you say, to throw inhibition out the window. And you decided to dedicate this day to target the chancellor himself. How do you do this, you ask yourself?

You: “How would you like to have dinner?”

Ardyn: “Dinner sounds grand. Did you have a spot in mind?”

You: “The one on Solidor Plaza looks promising.”

Ardyn: “Ahh, so a prestigious night we are aiming for. Very good, allow me to make our reserv-”

Suddenly, you fall right into him and he catches you in his arms. Your body goes limp and instantly he shows concern.

Ardyn: “Are you alright?”

You faux your nausea and place your own hand across your forehead, purposefully making your breath shallow.

You: “Y-Yes. Just a dizzy spell. Nothing for you to worry about. So dinner later tonight, I will meet you there.”

You remove yourself from Ardyn and continue off to your office. Secretly smiling to yourself. A few hours went by and you both reconvene to go over paperwork. Trying not to be overly dramatic, you stumble into him again, dropping all of your paper work. He drops his as well to catch you again. Your pimp form in his warm, gloved hands.

Ardyn: “Oh, dear!”

You: “I…I’ve never had this many spells so close to each other in one day.”

Ardyn: “We should take you to one of our doctors. Have them check on you. Pardon me.”

Before you can protest, he lifts you up and effortlessly carries you through the halls. You can feel eyes upon you both and did your darnest not to laugh at the predicament. At the same time, you couldn’t help the blush upon your cheeks. Ardyn Izunia is quite strong, you noted.

Reaching the doctor’s office, only one was available. He gently places you upon the cushioned flatbed whole the doctor looks you over. She examines you intently but of course this was a facade as you convinced her to assist you in your prank.

The doctor gives a purposeful nod after her assessment and walks over to the one of the shelves and rummages through the files. She pulls out a manila folder and says your name aloud. Plaung the anxious patient, you perk up at the mention of your name. Ardyn looks between the two of you, showing slight concern for you.

Doctor: “It is just as I expected. Your incuritis has returned.”

You: (gasp) “N-No!”

Ardyn: “Incuritis?”

Doctor: “It is an illness that is not contagious but it is without remedy and quite fatal. It was thought to have gone away at childhood but it seems it has made presence again. This time to finish the job.”

You: “How long do I have?”

Doctor: “It is hard to say. You’ll be lucky if you survive the night. I am sorry.”

You fall silent, doing your best to appear distraught and defeated by this news.

You: “Can…Can you give us a moment?”

The doctor nods at your queue and leaves the room. Now it is just you and Ardyn. Thanks to the power of eye drops slipped in when Ardyn wasn’t looking, fresh tears fell down your face.

You: “I’m….I’m so sorry you had to see this, chancellor. What a way to go, right?”

Ardyn: “Death is no stranger to me.”

He walks over to you and places a comforting hand on your shoulder, the sympathy evident in his voice.

Ardyn: “If there is anything you need-”

You: “There is one thing.”

With a slow nod, you tilt your head to glance up at his tall frame. Your eyes meeting his amber ones.

You: “Kiss me.”

Ardyn: “….Pardon?”

You: “Please… If these are to be my last moments, I would like to share an intimate one with a handsome, kind man such as yourself.”

You rise to a stand boldly and grasp his rugged face into your hands.

You: “I’ve admired you for so long. Since the day we met, our talks although playful, meant much to me. Please…do me this one kindness, Ardyn.”

There was some truth in your words, you really did fancy him. He beheld you, a somber expression glooms over his face. He seems to be weighing your request quite heavily. You almost feared he would turn you away as it would ruin the prank, but gently he places a firm hand upon your back.

Ardyn: “If that is what you wish.”

Slowly he dips his head towards yours, inching to close the distance between your lips. This was it. Before your lips meet you were about to shout out “Happy Jester’s Day!” Instead he pulls away and caught off guard, you looked at him wondering why he had stopped.

You: “Ardyn?”

Ardyn: “Forgive me, but there was something else I must share with you before I grant your request.”

Curiosity flooded your mind moreso when he lowered himself. You thought he was going to pick up something that may have fell on the ground but instead he drops to one knee. He looks up to you, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

Ardyn: “I was going to wait until dinner, but considering we may not make it by then. Now is the best time.”

What is he doing? He reaches inside his coat and pulls out a small, black box. WHAT IS HE DOING?!?!?! Ardyn calls out your name. Your FULL NAME. And opens the box to reveal a beautiful silver band encrusted with shimmering mithril crystals. If you weren’t speechless, you would’ve screamed. WHAT IS HE DOING?!?!?!?!?!?! A deep breath from his chest, and Ardyn speaks in his deep, husky tone.

Ardyn: “ _Happy Jester’s Day._ ”

………….

………

…..

..

.

Wait, what? Still stunned silent, you gaped at the man who wore the most satisfied grin you habe ever seen him wear. When you finally found your voice-

You: “THIS WAS A PRANK?!?!?”

Ardyn: “Was it not obvious?”

You: “But….but…! No! I was supposed to prank you!”

Ardyn: “And it was executed quite poorly. Honestly. _Incuritis._ I know every sickness, illness, and disease known to man and I can recognize a fake one when I see it.”

Of course, he would. Blushing furiously at being caught, you fold your arms in a huff.

You: “Well, you’re no fun.”

He rises to his feet now and looks down at you smugly.

Ardyn: “Quite the contrary, a good time is what I pride myself on. For example, I never made the reservations to the restaurant.”

You groan at the humiliation. He was onto you from the start. The bastard of a genius.

Ardyn: “Instead, I figured we can just head straight to dessert back at my humble abode. Would you like to know the many uses for ice cream?”

This time you really did squeak at the question. Was he really suggesting… Is this another prank? Almost as if he was reading your thoughts, he continues.

Ardyn: “That was a serious question. Now, do us both a favor and faint again so that I have a legit excuse to carry you out of this building.”

You may have just done that if he didn’t swoon you silly by taking your face in his hand and pulling you into him, claiming your lips deeply with his own. You were also very certain that moan came from your throat and it only encouraged him to slide his tongue against your fiercely leaving you breathless. _Damn this man._

Damn him so much that you didn’t hear the door open let alone the doctor from before yelling “Happy Jester’s D-” Something like a door slamming was a sound you did pick up. But you didn’t care.


	2. The Forgetful Glaive Pt.1 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being a Kingsglaive and the one only one that can't see Ardyn's wall.

You were informed by Marshal Cor Leonis of Ardyn Izunia summoning a wall similar to that of the late King Regis’. When you heard about it, you couldn’t believe it. How could that despicable, murderous man be capable of such a thing unless…? Instantly, you knew you needed to see this for yourself, but when you climbed to the top of one of the remaining remotely structurally sound buildings of Insomnia to look upon the Citadel, you saw no wall, no barrier… Nothing, really. Just the Citadel which for the most part has remained intact save for some damage here and there. At first, you thought this to be a trick of the eye or a joke, but everyone around you has spoken about the “red wall” and how sinister it looked. Instead of voicing your own perspective, you decided to lead your own scouting mission. Solo.

It was clearly a terrible idea, but you had to know. You needed answers. Ever since you were found by Libertus some odd years back, your memories have been fuzzy. You couldn’t remember what had happened to your city, or your king’s death, or your prince’s disappearance. Just that when you came to and taken to Lestallum, the world had lost its Oracle and plunged into darkness. Now you hear that the prince has returned and upon his arrival, your mutual enemy Ardyn has revealed powers you had thought reserved only for a Lucian King. 

Ardyn…there’s just _something_ about that man. He seemed so familiar even though you have never met him. Or at least, you thought so. When you repeat that name on your own lips, they have a familiar feeling to them. A feeling you could not place. You knew then and there that if anyone can give you the answers you seek, it was the chancellor.

Standing before the gates, you place your hands against the handle and push them open without a problem. Cautiously, your steps echo softly upon the courtyard’s pavement. At the very center of the courtyard, a sensation passes through you….or rather you pass through some sort of energy. Was that the wall? You look back and above you, then around you, but you did not see anything out of the ordinary. Anxious for certain, but you were determined to see this through. No turning back now.

You make your way up the steps and approach the double doors. Before you even touched them, however, they opened for you by an invisible force. Wide and inviting. Ardyn knows you’re here….and he’s letting you in? Stunned and terrified out of your mind, you stood still. What were you supposed to do now? Run? Most definitely. Hide? Don’t be foolish. And yet you have not moved to do either.

???: “A guest? Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve had company. Come in, come in! You’ll find me in the throne room.”

The one speaking over the PA had to be Ardyn. He has, you hated to admit, a husky voice. Amicable and tauntingly eloquent, dripping with sarcasm. Every word he said was asking for a fight…amongst _other things_. Furiously, you shake your head from continuing that dangerous line of thought.

Forcing a painful gulp down your throat, you enter the Citadel. A few memories return to you, you remember these halls. You had been here with a few other glaives…one of them being Nyx. Wait… Nyx! You remember you were helping Nyx and the other glaives. Something about investigating the truth behind the so-called “peace treaty” between Lucis and Niflheim. Obviously your suspicions were proven true where you stood now. There were still some fuzzy bits so you quickly ride the elevator to the throne room to gather a clearer picture.

Waltzing into the waiting room, you look up to see the painting of the Prophecy. This painting survived. You remembered catching a glance at the chancellor himself looking at it intensely as you were spying on him for the glaives. That’s right… You were assigned to keep an eye on Ardyn. From your observations during his stay in Insomnia, you noted what a carefree, aloof, and goofy man he was. He seemed to always have a smile, as if he knew something and to him, it couldn’t be taken seriously. Or moreso, he doesn’t take it seriously. But when he was in this same room and he looked at the painting above, he tensed. His eyes grew dark, a deep contrast to the mischievous glint they had. The memory faded as quickly as it came and you found yourself in front of the doors to the throne room. You hear a familiar voice from the PA.

Ardyn: “I’m waiting.”

An irritated groan escapes you, this man is definitely going to kill you. But still, you need to know. Another deep breath and you allowed yourself inside. The throne room is dark now, not as well lit as the hallway and the rest of the Citadel was. The only source of light was from the large, gaping hole on the side of the throne room that led to the outside world from whatever overhead lights that still held power. The light casts upon the figure seated languidly on the throne, a figure with deep, wine-colored hair and the smuggest smile you have ever seen. 

This must be Ardyn, seeing as he looked like he owned the place by propping his elbow atop the armrest of the throne and glancing down at you with that smarmy smile on his handsome face. Handsome? You were about to slap yourself, but you had thought this of him before. But when? 

Ardyn: “Oh, it is so good to see you again.”

Suddenly, the doors behind you shut close and you were pushed against it by a strong force. It was Ardyn, his body pinning yours, a hand harsh on your waist while the other laid flat against flat against the door. When did he-?

Ardyn: “May I say, that you are as enchanting as ever. These past 10 years have treated you well, my dear.”

There’s a familiarity in his voice. He knew you?! But how? When?

Ardyn: “You seem confused.”

A faux gasp escapes him.

Ardyn: “Can it be? You don’t remember who I am? Ah, my feelings are so hurt right now. And after that _oh so special night_ we shared together.”

What was he talking about? Surely, he isn’t suggesting that you two-

Ardyn: “Perhaps a little reminder will suffice. A foggy memory will do us no good here.”

All too quickly, a whiplash overwhelms your senses, you felt you were being moved. When you regained yourself, you saw that you were all the way across the throne room, seated on the throne and the devil of a man that Ardyn is knelt before you.

Ardyn: “And here I thought, you came here in an attempt to seduce me yet again. While the dress you wore and the advances that night were certainly welcome at the time…I find this attire here…”

He paws at the skin-tight leather pants that you wore. You were about to slap his hand away, but noticed that you had trouble moving your hands. They were…tied behind your back! When in Eos did he manage that?! And how did you not realize that before!? You were slowly losing your sanity as he caressed the inside of your thigh. It left a feeling that felt so wrong, but you couldn’t stop the delectable tingling bubbling inside you. He had touched you like this before… No! It has to be a lie!

Ardyn: “…much more teasing.”

You: “Hands off!”

He chuckles at your attempt to resist him, as if he has played this scenario with you before.

Ardyn: “That’s not what you said last time. If anything, you were the one having trouble keeping yourself from me. Not that I complained. Then you snuck away into my room, trying to gain information from me yet again and left…sore all ov-”

You: “Stop!”

He grins at you devilishly, rolling the bottom of your top up to reveal a small bit of your flesh. With one hand, Ardyn props one of your legs over his shoulder and spreads them wide, successfully draping your other leg over the armrest of the seat, making your struggles against him fruitless. He moves his red-violet head towards your exposed skin and nips sinfully at the sensitive part, shooting a pulsating electricity throughout your whole body. You blushed and bit your lip to muffle the noise that threatened to leak through. If he continues to do that with his lips… You concentrated so hard on what he was doing with his mouth that you didn’t notice that his hands undid your trousers wide open, slipping one inside and running a mischievous finger across your wetness. You let out a gasp.

You: “Don’t you dar-ahhh!!”

A finger slips inside and a traitorous moan escapes from your throat. Ardyn’s brow raises, an expression he made sure you caught. He knew what he was doing to you and you eyed him intensely. A sudden flash in your mind. You were both in this position before.

Ardyn: “Ahh, now this you _do_ remember. Good.”

He continued to tease you, thrusting his fingers within your heat. The only sounds that were made in the room was of him moving his deft digits in and out of your sex, the moans from your mouth as he did this, and the satisfied chuckle from his as you did this. How could you let him do this? But it felt so…

Ardyn: “I’m expecting company soon. But I can spare time for one so fine.”

The chancellor stops his movements and you nearly whined at this, but pride demanded otherwise.

You: “You will release me!”

This time, he lets out a sinister laugh that left you shaking…and, quite frankly, aroused.

Ardyn: “You never did cease to amuse me. My dear brave, sweet glaive. I intend to give you the release you so desire. _Again_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at smut in awhile so please no flames 'les its constructive. Hope you liked it otherwise~


	3. Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Ardyn telling you a story to help you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this about 2 weeks ago? Give or take, on tumblr. While I'm working on my other imagines and **Memories of the Forgotten** , I thought it'd be nice to share a little fluff and angst :p You can find the original post here:
> 
> http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/172412141830/imagine-ardyn-telling-you-a-story-to-help-you
> 
> Enjoy.

You: “You know there are other more effective ways of putting me to sleep, Ardyn.”

He chuckles at your cheek and pulls you in close, kissing you fondly on your forehead.

Ardyn: “Of this, I have no doubt. But it is not this night. I’ve been meaning to tell you this for awhile.”

Intrigued, you propped yourself up by your elbow and looked at him questioningly.

You: “Oh, and what is _this_ exactly?”

Ardyn: “A tale of a young man on his way to becoming a king.”

You: “A fairy tale.”

Ardyn: (smiles slightly) “Of sorts. Will you entertain me?”

When he hears no complaints on your part, he takes in a breath, holding your gaze as the words ran fluidly from his lips.

Ardyn: “There was once a man born to be king. But before he can claim his crown, he needed to prove himself. Blessed with gifts from the gods, this man set out to carry great many selfless deeds across the land. Healing the sick, protecting the weak, purging the evil that plagued the hearths and homes of all corners of the world.”

You: “Sounds like the perfect hero.”

Ardyn’s grin turns wide at this.

Ardyn: “So many had thought. But he did not do it alone. The to-be king had help. He had friends who helped him along the way, friends he would go to the ends of the world for and they for him in turn. It was thanks to their combined efforts that the lands knew peace.”

You: “Until one day there was no more peace.”

Ardyn: “As with all good stories. The evil that ravaged this peace returned tenfold in the form of a great horde. Within the horde, a darkness so horrifying rose from the flames ablaze. It was too much, even for the man, so he begged to the gods for the power to rid it for good and save his people. The gods, however, did not hear his plea.”

You: “What? Why would they do that? Did they not care about the world?”

Ardyn: “The will of the gods is beyond human understanding, the man did not realize this until much later. Despite this, he knew something must be done. Desperate to defend all that he had loved and cared about from an unspeakable fate, the man stood against the darkness…along with his friends. Although he was against their aid this time around, they refused to leave his side. Swords raised, they dove into perilous combat together and an epic battle ensued. The battle was long, hundreds upon thousands of monsters dissipated back into the shadows from whence they came. The heroes appeared to be winning. Then when the last of the evil, the core of the plague stood alone, the man lifted his blade to deal the final blow…”

At this point, you had your head against Ardyn’s chest, so engrossed in the story that you did not notice that his pause held more meaning than just for the sake of dramatic effect.

You: “What happened then?”

Ardyn: “…The evil was…more powerful, more devious than any of them can ever imagine. The companions were turned around, blinded by the darkness that surrounded them. They lost sight of what they were fighting. It nearly consumed them. When it was about to devour them all whole, beginning with the man himself, light shined upon him. A piercing strike and all was illuminated.

When he came to, the man found that the darkness was no more. Victory was finally had. Relieved and overcome with joy, he looked to his friends in jubilee. He searched and searched, but what he found made him fall to his knees. One of his friends, the dearest of his heart laid dead before him. So peaceful, almost as if asleep, but most certainly gone from this world. The gods told him that it was an act of sacrifice to protect him, a much needed action to allow him to fulfill his role as the hero. What did it matter that he had to lose everything to achieve it?

The world finally knew peace, that was of only importance. And all embraced its warm glow, all except the man who became cold as he held his dearest to him. He cannot recall how long he shed tears. It felt like ages.

But from that day forward, the man swore vengeance against the gods and the world who turned their backs on him.”

Your eyes were growing heavy, but you felt a deep sadness at this ending. Such a remarkable story, you can imagine the scenarios he painted. The pictures running through your mind were so vivid, so clear. He really knew how to make you feel like you were living this story along with him.

You: “So the hero became the villain in the end? That’s so cruel.”

He becomes quiet again. You wondered what he was thinking. The short moment passes and Ardyn speaks again. 

Ardyn: “…With love ripped away, there’s nothing much else but hate, nay?”

You: “I guess, but…”

Arms snuggled around Ardyn’s form, pressing yourself closer to him.

You: “After all of that, the man deserves some sort of happiness.” (a slight gasp) “Did he ever become king?”

Ardyn nearly laughs at this.

Ardyn: “After all of that, _that_ is what you decided to dwell upon?”

You: “There has to be some sort of perk in all of this!”

Ardyn: “Hmm… What do you think, love?”

A deep yawn escapes from your mouth, but you managed to mutter one final bit before sleep took you.

You: “He’s a king to me…”

And just like that, your dreams claimed you. A comfortable silence filled your shared room embraced in each other’s arms. Ardyn gazed towards the ceiling, rubbing soft circles against your back, he listened to your lengthy breaths and felt the steady rise and fall of your back as your breathed so serenely atop him.

Ardyn: “Thank you, beloved…”

A single tear escapes him as he closes his eyes, a saddened smile betrays him even though he knows you could not see his face.

Ardyn: “How I’ve missed you.”


	4. The Forgetful Glaive Pt. 2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of _The Forgetful Glaive_. Ardyn welcomes the reader into the Citadel, as if he wasn't acting like he already owned the place, he decides to have some fun with her instead of satisfying the curious question weighing on her mind. Based on my prompt: **_Imagine being a Kingsglaive and and the only one that can't see Ardyn's wall._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like tumblr, you can read the original post here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/172858275594/imagine-being-a-kingsglaive-and-the-only-one-that

That build-up swirling at your very core, the heat that seems to be growing hotter within, the taste of salt upon your lips as you bit down onto his neck holding on for dear life. It seemed to only motivate him to move faster and harder, pressing you further down into the soft sheets. You couldn’t breathe. But damn, would it sound desperate to say that that fact aroused you?

Ardyn: “ _Who_ has seduced _who_ now, my beautiful glaive?”

The chancellor grasps your knee and takes one of your legs over his broad shoulder. You tried your hardest to protest, but the sensations shooting throughout your entire body was too much to ignore, the waves oh him pushing and pulling you sunk you deeper into an inescapable ecstasy. It was so wrong, but oh so right. What nearly killed you was when he leaned over, his hard chest pressed firmly against yours as his hips met yours. You can feel the hairs tickling your breasts.

Ardyn: “An elite soldier beneath me, bending to my mercy.”

Your screams became silent gasps in no time, and you knew you were nearing your end.

Ardyn: “Does sweet bliss call you, love? Too bad.”

With this, he stops moving all together and you whimpered in protest. Wanting so badly to finish, your sway your hips slightly, his hot length still hard inside you. You feel him twitch at your action and he grips your waist harshly to stop your teasing.

Ardyn: “Careful, my dear…”

He groans. His hair was hiding his face, but beneath those wine-red locks you hear the most sinister chuckle that nearly had you lose it then and there.

Ardyn: “Taunting a **_daemon_** is most unwise.”

_GASP!_

You were jolted back to reality and found yourself sitting atop the throne again. What was that? The sweet torture of something hitting you so exquisitely inside is still present, then you remembered that you’re not alone. Ardyn Izunia is still knelt before you, his fingers deep inside, but he hasn’t moved them. Instead, his eyes beheld you curiously. You almost wished he didn’t speak-

Ardyn: “ _ **You remember now, don’t you**_?”

Your body was surely shivering now, but no longer in fear, rather…in anticipation.

You: “We truly-”

Ardyn: “Indeed.”

You: “And you are-”

Ardyn: “I’m afraid so.”

There was a silence between you two as you register everything. It all came back to you now. The _mission_ , you following him, _**him**_. Whatever fate has decided for you, it all somehow led back to Ardyn. You were drawn to him from the very beginning. But what didn’t make sense was…

You: “The others said something about a wall. A barrier. What do they mean?”

He tilts his head inquisitively at you.

Ardyn: “Hmm? My, that is an interesting question. As opposed to wondering what they mean, you should ask ‘ _What does it mean_?’”

You: “Fine. What does it-AHH!”

He begins fingering you again, you can feel the ends of his fingerless gloves touching your insides, tickling you, only making you more aware of the maddening pit that throbs at your sex when he touches that sweet spot. Ardyn gives a humorous hum at your sensitivity, he did so enjoy watching you squirm.

Ardyn: “Nevermind that now, my dear. We have some unfinished business, _you and I_.”

Quickly, he reaches underneath your bottom and scoots your forward to the end of the seat. You tried to move away, but it was still difficult with your hands still restrained. He managed to remove your boots and pants entirely, leaving you in your underwear and top, the latter which he took great pleasure in rolling up slowly so that the hem sits nicely atop your breasts earning an appreciative hum from deep within his throat.

Ardyn: “Lovely.”

His dexterous hands return to your sex, a single finger rubbing at your pearl and immediately you melt at his touch. As he does this, he pulls out a dagger from the sheath on his side. Again, you instinctively attempted to withdraw from his hand, but he pins you down with his daring glare.

Before you can catch what he means by this, he grips at your hair and tugs it back hard, forcing your eyes to meet his. His golden eyes surrounded in pitch black, his skin is sickly white and from it seeps-

Ardyn: “I know it’s hard in my presence, but do keep still.”

If you didn’t know any better, you would have thought he was genuinely looking after your well-being. All thought of his sincerity was washed away when he slices at the straps of your bra, tossing the dagger aside to rip the garment away. The chilly night air make your nipples stand in attention. He paws at one of your mounds and teases the bud with his free hand. That earned him a small gasp from you, your cheeks burning. You turn your head away, but it only left him access to your neck which he took as an opportunity to run his devilish tongue across your pulse before nipping at it hungrily. You were practically thrashing now from him teasing the three most sensitive parts of your body. All the while, he groans ravenously at your feeble struggle.

It was all driving you mad, yet at the same time, the traitorous part of your mind lusted for more. You moaned.

You: “R-Release me!”

Ardyn: “Again? We’ve been through this, glaive.”

You shake your head furiously.

You: “N-No. Not that.”

He removes his mouth from your neck to lean back and look you in the eyes once more. His interest piqued on what is it that you desired, but something told you that he already knew and simply wanted the satisfaction of you saying it.

You: “Remove my binds.”

A mischievous glint in his eyes did not go unnoticed. Instead of a witty taunt, he stops his ministrations on your body and cups your bottom once more. You almost thought that he was going to deny you once more and continue his torture, but he surprises you. Ardyn gently lifts you from the seat, instinctively you wrap your legs around his waist which he seemed to approve immensely as he uses one arm to support your bottom while the other hand supports your back to lean into him. His forehead touches yours for a small moment, his challenging eyes no longer daring, but now looking as if he is _asking_. You answer by meeting your lips to his and he took the invitation hungrily. Your tongues battled one another and being the male that he was, Ardyn was determined to dominate you.

He breaks the kiss to look at you once again, maneuvering you both to where he is now sitting on the throne with you snug on his lap. You were very, very much aware of the hardness beneath you, pressed teasingly against your still covered and soaked pussy. When it throbbed you nearly squeaked, something that made Ardyn grin proudly. He made sure that your eyes stayed entirely on him as you feel his hands roam across your body, slowly running from your ass, up your spine, then under your arms until finally they reached to where your bound hands were. A quick work and it was done, your hands here free. Instead of pulling you closer, Ardyn leans back against the throne, both of his arms and hands on either side of the rest. He was waiting for your next move.

You take a deep gulp. Here goes nothing. First, your shirt went, along with your other accessories so that you were completely are and vulnerable to him. Then you moved your hands to the lapels of his coat, aiming to remove them, but he stops you by gripping your wrists firmly.

Ardyn: “Ah, ah, ah. _Just you, like this_.”

You: “That hardly seems fair.”

Ardyn: “Nothing in life ever is, darling.”

You almost wanted to slap his smug smile.

You: “Fine, then I’ll leav-”

As you were trying to push yourself off of him, he holds you down until your bare chest met his clothed chest. The buttons of his vest digging into your stomach and his fiery glare piercing your core, fear and excitement returned to you.

Ardyn: “Dare not forget who is in control here.”

He leans his face forward until his mouth rather your ear, you can feel his scruff tickling your face.

Ardyn: “Deny it all you wish, but you ache for me. I feel it through your smalls, that sopping wetness simply inviting for me to come inside you, to destroy you, to make you remember just how good it felt to be one with me again.”

It was true. As he said this, you felt yourself dripping, almost certain that it soaked through and onto his striped trousers. He knew and he didn’t mind it one bit.

Ardyn: “Let’s try this again, shall we?”

Once more, he removes his hold on you and leans back. Carefully, you eye him, unsure of what it is that he wants you to do. Perhaps, it is just like what he said before. You should be asking yourself a different question. Instead of ‘ _What does he want_ ’, it should be ‘ _What do I want_ ’. Your mind flashes back to that night, where you saw his _other face_. You remembered. You didn’t scream in terror. If anything, you were in wonder. Before you was a man that took down his wall, his defenses, bore himself bare - and it was all for you. You had no idea why. You were nobody, just another glaive. Apparently, Ardyn didn’t weigh you as such. With a newfound determination, your hands traveled downward, reaching for the buttons of his pants.

He must have been holding back from taking you with his breathtaking willpower ‘cause as you undid his pants, his length sprung forth. Leave it to the chancellor to go about without any boxers. He chuckles at your surprise when he was set free. Needless to say, the man was not only in charge, of everything that has went down these past 10 years, but he was **large** to boot. How did that even fit the first time?

Ardyn pulled you out of your musings by smacking your bottom, the harsh crack poising your back straight in attention. He urges you.

Ardyn: “Don’t keep me waiting.”

To encourage you, he lifts your hips slight, your knees balancing you as he guided you above his cock. You feel the tip teasing at your entrance, your blush deepens as well as your breath grows shallow. A sinking feeling weighs at the pit of your stomach. 

You: “Wait…”

You try to calm your nerves. He observes you, noting how your body is shaking. He hums thoughtfully, then he speaks with an all-too-familiar toothy grin.

Ardyn: “ **No**.”

Before you can process what he meant, he forces your hips down, his length deep in your warmth. A sharp pain accompanied by a delicious ecstasy and you scream at the sensation. He hisses, the tightness of your cunt wrapping around him so nicely, it took all of his control not to start thrusting upward deeper into you like a beast. But the gentleman he is, he waits patiently. After a few moments, you finally caught your breath. This feeling of closeness was familiar to you, you look down to see where you both joined, then tilted your head up to look at him. His hands are kept still on your waist, but he does nothing more.

Taking the hint, you place your hands on Ardyn’s shoulders and slowly move your hips up and down. You feel his cock sliding in and out of your, the tip touching the spot that nearly made you faint.

Ardyn: “Ah, you feel so good.”

He took the words right out of your mouth, it made you feel embarrassed but so hot inside. Small moans were coming from both you and him and still he did not raise his hips to meet yours. He was allowing you to ride him, wanting you to find your release.

Ardyn: “Find your pleasure. Don’t be shy. Let me hear it.”

That did the job of urging you to be bolder with your moves. You went faster now, the sounds of your bottom hitting the top of his thighs. Your moans were becoming sinful gasps now. His cock felt amazing inside you and he didn’t move one bit. In a way, it was driving you mad at how arrogant he was. But damn it, he had every right to be. The way his eyes roamed your body, like an artist praising a masterpiece. And you were his, the art of him completely undoing you and he barely lifted a finger. Soon after, the pleasure building up inside you exploded and you arched your back, a loud, unashamed scream released into the night air. The high of it all leaving a tingling mess in your nether regions as you clamped around him.

Before you can even catch your breath, you feel Ardyn’s grip tighten on your waist. He immediately lifts you slightly. You thought he was going to pull out completely, but instead he leaves just the tip inside of you before slamming himself back in. A scream you didn’t know you were still capable of rips from your throat.

Ardyn: “Did you enjoy that? We are not finished yet!”

He was thrusting up into you now, harder than when you rode him as when his hips are moving up, he forces yours down to meet him. The slapping of wet sex left a sinful sound in your ears, the feeling of his length pounding. It hit you so right, you couldn’t think straight. You were borderline screaming now as you tried to meet him in between your rough fucking. He laughs devlishly.

Ardyn: “ _Yes, that’s a good girl_.”

He was grunting as well as he fucked you into insanity, determined in making sure you come for him once again. At the pace he was going, at how relentless he moved, you were certain that he wanted to render you your ability to walk. Your thigh were beginning to grow numb from his merciless thrusting, but the fiery pleasure gathered deep below bubbled and rose again. Your body was shivering in thrall. _You are so close now_.

Ardyn tugs at your hair to force you look up at the ceiling as he bit down onto your neck. You groaned in pain and delight, pretty sure he drew blood, but he makes up for that by nipping and licking at the aching area. You were sweating all over. His thrusts are reaching inhuman speeds now, his hard length twitching within your insides as they continue to slam into you releasing jolts of the most maddening sensations below. This man is trying to kill you. He was unforgiving and you were reaching your end. You couldn’t breathe, you were reaching the edge and Ardyn senses this.

Ardyn: “With me, my love.”

He sucks at your neck, hugging you to him and in turn your gripped at his unruly hair. Your hips barely meeting his movements, but when the dam broke, you see flashes of white light in your eyes and did not notice your screaming. Screaming of Ardyn’s name no less, so much that it deafened his whisper of yours. You feel your cunt dripping all around him while you milked his cock dry, his pulsating flesh twitching within delightfully before becoming spent.

Your head was upon his chest now, your hands drooping to his shirt and affectionately around his thick neck as you tried to catch you breath finally. His chin rests atop your head, a sigh of content escapes both of you. A comfortable silence drifted around you both, still seated atop the throne. You slept with Ardyn Izunia, the enemy of Lucis and the Harbinger of the Starscourge. Yet you did not regret a single moment of it. How could you have? Apparently you had no qualms doing it before. You were pulled out of your reverie when you feel gentle,gloved hands caressing your naked back. It was so soothing that before long, you were claimed by exhaustion and sleep in his arms. Some time passes as he held you still, at some point, moving you in his arms so that he was cradling your body to him so that he could look down upon your peaceful, sleeping face in praise.

Ardyn: “Walls were never of consequence to you. Not then, not 2000 years before.”

The man looks upwards towards the starless night outside. His red barrier still standing but he senses Noctis and his company drawing near. He steals one more glance at you. He adored how your skin glowed under light after lovemaking.

Ardyn: “I need to go now, beloved. But worry not, _I will await you…in the Beyond_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating to think of a bonus chapter to this that revolves more on the reader's history with Ardyn since I felt that this was a little rushed (doesn't help that I was sleep deprived when I wrote this haha), what do you think? ;] As always, thank you for your time.


	5. So Much for Sleeping (Slight-NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine sleeping and Ardyn lays kisses across your neck before gently nipping your skin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Original post with gifs can be found here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/173256917574/imagine-sleeping-and-ardyn-lays-kisses-across-your

You: “Nngh…Ardyn, I’m trying to sleep.”

You hear his deep chuckle rumble in your ear, sending chills down your spine. Your shivering at his voice only encouraged him to continue his lavishing on the sensitive part of your skin.

Ardyn: “Forgive me, darling but… **you just taste so good.** ”

As he said this, he presses his hips salaciously against your behind, you can feel his hard excitement rousing you to attention, instinctively pressing back which Ardyn hummed in appreciation.

You: “A little late for dessert, don’t you think?”

Quickly, Ardyn flips you over onto your stomach and places himself atop of you, being mindful not to crush you beneath his large frame. He had you right where he wanted you.

Ardyn: “Here’s a quality you fail to remember about me, love…”

While he pins you done with his hands firmly on your waist, you feel him slowly and teasingly move himself against your bottom in a maddeningly lust-filled motion, his sinful pace making you moan in anticipation. You then feel his hot breath against your ear.

Ardyn: “When it comes to you, **I have no self-control**.”

Needless to say, you didn’t get to sleep much at all that night.

 

 

**BONUS:**

By the next morning…

You: “ARDYN, MY NECK!”

Mollified by the dark bruises all across your skin, you look at the perpetrator. He simply admires his work, shrugs, and gives you the smuggest smile before adorning his signature hat. He leaves you with the most breathtaking kiss on your already swollen lips, releasing the contact with a slight pop then a sweet peck atop your nose.

Ardyn: "Until later tonight, my dear."


	7. Passing Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine Ardyn winking at you every time you pass each other at the keep.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/175339342319/it-started-because-you-were-caught-looking-at-him

It started because you were caught looking at him during a meeting. You didn’t mean to stare for so long but the man had an allure to him that had your eyes linger longer than intended. When his golden gaze meets yours, you were too embarrassed and too stunned to turn your head away. To make the heat in your cheeks burn up even hotter, the chancellor’s usual faux smile fitting of that of a politician curves slightly on one side offering the slyest of grins before proceeding to audaciously wink your way.

Since that day, whenever you dare to catch a glimpse at him, the slight quirk in his eye would have the oddest and most tingling of effects on your cheeks…and the rest of your body and in more ways than one. One day you nearly smacked your face straight into a stationary MT, the next you stumbled over your feet. Today? You dropped your coffee……and had to apologize profusely to High Commander Nox Fleuret for the accident.

Ravus: “You clumsy twit, do you have any idea how difficult it is to remove stains from white??!”

You: “I-I am so sorry, high commander! I wasn’t paying attention-“

Ravus: “CLEARLY!!”

As the snow-haired man stalked toward you with seemingly murderous intent Chancellor Izunia stops him with a gloved hand on his shoulder.

Ardyn: “Now, what is all the fuss here?”

He looks over the little accident on Ravus’ coat with faux interest.

Ardyn: “That is not so bad, nothing a little professional help cannot fix. Why don’t you take that to my cleaners, dear boy? They’ll rid you of that unsightly little thing in no time. It’ll be good as new!”

Ravus: “Do not think a few words of generosity will excuse this slip of a subordinate! Disciplinary actions must be made!”

Ardyn: “Considering this _subordinate_ is from **my** department, I shall see to it that the appropriate punishments for their accidental slight against you to be executed thoroughly. What say you?”

The High Commander seemed to weigh the proposal heavily before begrudgingly accepting the terms as indicated by walking away with a growl but not before quickly snatching the card that Ardyn held out over his shoulder seeming to have already known that the former would see things his way. When it was just you two, you breathed a sigh of relief.

You: “I cannot thank you enough for that, chancellor. Another moment and my head would have been rolling on the floor.”

Ardyn looks at you inquisitively.

Ardyn: “Thank me? Such an odd display of gratitude towards one who is to deliver you punishment for offending one of the empire’s highest-ranking officers.”

You threw your eyes up at him wide in horror.

You: “What??! But it was an accident!”

Ardyn: “And accidents have consequences. I am sorry, my dear, but you must pay the price.”

Deciding not to dig yourself further into the hole you made, you dropped your head low and sighed quietly in defeat.

You: “As you say. What must be done to make amends?”

Ardyn: “Hm, I shall take some time today to come up with something creative. Report to my office before the day is out.”

You: “Understood.”

Ardyn: “I would like some tea brought to my desk as well. You remember my favorite?”

You: “Yes.”

Ardyn: “Good. And one last thing.”

You: “Sir?”

You still kept your gaze to the ground, your nerves and spirit dulled at the anticipation of whatever disciplinary action your superior is to take upon you.

Ardyn: “ _Do you prefer rope or scarves_?”

This made your head snap up so fast, you didn’t think your eyes can grow so wide in one day. When your eyes landed on his face, Ardyn was grinning so mischievously at your reaction that you could not help but blush.

Ardyn: “Ah! Made you look. I may never tire of how skittish you are. Do take care, I shall see you before the evening breaks.”

The man chuckles and winks at you one last time before sauntering away. You were grateful that you didn’t stumble over yourself twice in one day when he did this as you were certain that you nearly fainted from the action and the weight of his implication even though it was clearly said in jest. Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves, you made a move to return to your work when you hear the chancellor’s voice not too far from you.

Ardyn: “Be sure to bring one or the other. For the record, I have an affinity for scarves.”

You almost broke your nose when you walked right into the wall and was almost certain you heard a deep chuckle across the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on the archive, now that my con is over and things are a little settled in, I can focus more on posting here and Tumblr. These next few months are gonna be a pain but at least I'll have more leisure time to get back into the creative side of things. Hope ya'll have enjoyed this installation and will continue to enjoy the next~


	8. Rude Awakening (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine Ardyn using his scarves as blindfolds and bindings while he’s having his wicked way with you.**

You woke up instantly, stirred from dreams so intoxicatingly salacious that you recall the sensations tingling throughout your body. You don’t remember the details, but there was always a constant pressure in your lower region, like a push against your sensitive bubble threatened to burst from the relentless rocking. It left you panting and your skin sweaty. Because your eyes were closed, the pulsing in your most sensitive area amplified to the point of moaning. Try as you might to be considerate of how loud your cry came out, it most certainly left a scandalous echo lingering in the halls of the Keep in which you took quarters in. Perhaps no one heard you-

“ _My, that was sublime. **Do it again.**_ ”

The voice startles you, prying your eyes open. Your pleasure-filled daze replaced with alert panic as you see only darkness. It was then you realized that not only were you most certainly not alone, but your were blindfolded and tied at the wrists. Hands clenched, you struggled to free yourself, but your arms hung above you, knotted tightly to your bedposts. A chilling air brushed against your wet skin. You had hoped that this is all a dream, a sick fantasy you entertained in the privacy of your mind of being taken advantage of bodily in the most sinfully delightful way. But no. This was no dream. You really were naked, defenseless, and on top of it all, at the mercy of-

You: “ _Ahh_!”

???: “Oh, are we truly awake now? Good, it would do my masculine pride no good if you slept through…”

A meaningful, deep push into you is rewarded by a shameless whine.

???: “ _ **All** of this._ ”

You: “W-Who…ah! Who are-“

Is this man ever going to let you talk or at least let you catch a breath? Yet even as the air escaped from your lungs, with each plunge rubbing against every bit of your nerves, you didn’t care. You enjoyed this, the stranger’s last thrust made your body betray you by arching your back, meeting him hip-to-hip, chest-to-chest.

???: “You mean, you haven’t figured it out? Aww, poor thing. Do you require a hint?”

He was absolutely toying with you. You were about to quip back at him when you felt all movement atop you cease. To your displeasure, his hips stopped, resting flush against yours before you feel the length of him retreat from you entirely. It took a bit for him to come out completely and you could not help but wonder if it was due to the length of his generous girth or simply because he wanted to torture you. You decided that it was both. The hands that were gripping your hips moved upward across your body in a snakelike pattern, slithering along your perspiring form, leaving a trail of cool air in their wake. This left goosebumps all around. Something wet lathers the hollow of your neck, making you squeamish before you nearly yelp in slight pain and surprise. He bit you? He peppers the spot with gentle kisses before moving along the flesh of your neck with the same ministrations. Pleasure, pain, then pleasure again. As he moves upwards, sending every bit of your sanity further and further away from your weakening grasp, the ache below beckons him to come inside you. Oh gods, you don’t even know this man, but you wanted him to continue fucking you.

???: “Fear not, I am but simply…”

Warm breath reached your ears, you turned your head towards the sound despite still not being able to see. Anticipation putting you on edge.

???: “ **A man of no consequence.** ”

Chancellor Izunia?! A sharp gasp escapes your lips unwittingly brush against his. He takes advantage of your shock to steal a hungry kiss. His tongue claiming yours in a dance you could hardly keep up with.

That voice! Why is the chancellor here? Why is he doing this to you? And why does it feel so damn good? Before you had the chance to say anything more let alone return the mind-blowing kiss, he retreats again hovering his lips above yours.

Ardyn: “There it is. It is all coming back to you now, isn’t it?”

You: “W-Why?”

Ardyn: “ _Why?_ ”

He leans over you, pressing his broad frame flush against your chest. The sweat, evidence of your lovemaking dripping between your bodies and down your sides. You feel his chest hair across his firm pectorals. They tickled the tips of your nipples as you squirmed beneath him and that only seemed to encourage his heavenly torture upon you. His wandering hands explored your form, up and down your sides, further down to your sex where his naughty fingers played with your sensitive flesh. You whined at his touch. Such a tease, you prayed that he was bent on finishing you with his fingers alone despite the wonderful feeling sparking in your core. You spread your legs wider to let him and he responded with a single digit entering you. A soft groan of relief.

Ardyn: “Because to me you are _a curious thing_.”

A ghost of a kiss upon the shell of your ear. He curls his finger causing you to try to move your hips to impale yourself on him further. It wasn’t enough. You wanted to be filled by **all of him** again.

Ardyn: “Shall I continue?”

Despite your lack of sight, the distance between you two was just barely touching enough where you were able to tell this wonderfully cruel man was smirking. Not smiling, but grinning in deep satisfaction. Being this close to him, you pick up the musky scents of leather, mixed spices with strong hints of cinnamon and a dash of lavender. Oh, yes. It was most certainly him, you recognize that smell anywhere. You were so focused on the intense sensations he was causing you to indulge in that you didn’t pick up on it. Now that you did, his scent and knowing that it is truly him, a man of great power, it heightened your senses and made this experience all the more exhilarating. You were drowning in him, all of him, as you feel Ardyn line himself up against you, at the ready. Your questions be damned, the ache for this man is too strong.

You try to move your head to kiss him again but in your desperate attempt, Ardyn seemed to have foreseen this and tilts his head up slightly so that your begging mouth met his chin instead. You felt the prick of small hairs along a hard jaw. A deep chuckle reverberates from the man’s throat, a chuckle that that made you quiver. Most definitely the chancellor, without a doubt.

Ardyn: “I’ll take that as a yes.”

A snap of his hips and he is hot and pulsating inside your welcoming warmth once more. A great cry echoes in your quarters. The entirety of the keep can undoubtedly hear you now as he continues his onslaught in a relentless pace encouraged by your needy gasps for air. You were so far off into the engulfing pleasure that it was from the harsh thrusts of his cock hitting your sweet spot again and again that helped you remember to breathe in between. One of his hands takes a hold of your legs and pulls it up to rest the curve of your knee over his shoulder, changing your angle and throwing you further into the abyss of your impending orgasm.

You feel something shift over your eyes, the soft cloth that hindered your vision pulled from your face allowing you to see once more. Once your vision cleared, there he was in all his arrogant, lustful glory.

Ardyn Izunia, naked as the day he was born, sinking his hard length deeper and deeper into you. The sly, self-satisfied grunts from his delicious-looking throat matched your short huffs. His golden eyes ensnare you in a languid and daring gaze that silently commanded you to break beneath him. Like answering to a call, his thrusts become erratic, rocking you further down to a most ravenously delicious hell that only felt like welcoming, subliminal heaven lifting you to your long-awaited end. You wanted this feeling of pure ecstasy to last forever, but your body could not hold any longer and with one last final moan that shook your entire being, the result of your pleasure spills forth. He feels this and grabs a tight hold of your jaw to keep your eyes open, forcing you to watch him above you, as he takes his desire from you. One guttural groan that sounded like pure velvet in your eyes and he releases within you, his lips ghosting over yours, matching your gaping expression as you feel his hot seed crash against your overly sensitive nerves in lustful waves.

Exhaustion was blissfully settling in quickly along with an array of questions. You tried again to move your wrists as you now begin to notice that in the midst of your struggling and squirming, they were most certainly going to bruise. Ardyn sees this and smiles, grabbing a hold of one of your wrists while he still had your jaw in his other hand. His thumb caressing the your lips before settling inside, you can feel him press against your teeth and tongue. You noted that he was still hard inside you and the thought rouses your eyes to remain open, your heart beating quickly again in anticipation. Your body most certainly can’t handle another go, but with the way his devilish gaze wanders across your sweat-soaked form and your blushing face, your mind wouldn’t be opposed to it. He seems to know this as he pulls your lips to his, the vibration of his pride-filled, arrogant chuckle setting off another wave of excitement that made you squirm around his cock. The chancellor was going to be the death of you.

Ardyn: “We are not finished here yet, not even close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original post on my tumblr blog: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/178081442899/nsfw-imagine-ardyn-using-his-scarves-as
> 
> As always, enjoy your stay in the chancellor's domain.


	9. Not Enough Words to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Ardyn leaving you with these parting words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/181241874799/ardyn-i-will-love-you-until-the-end-of
> 
> With the start of the new year, I will be slowly, but gradually copying all of my imagines over here for ya'll. Please enjoy and thank you for your patience.

“I will love you until the end of Eos.”

He said this so sincerely, so earnestly, so desperately - as if it may be the final things he shares with you. You knew he only wished to comfort you, assure you that he would come back safely. Yet it did not stop the aching in your heart...as it surely matched the ache in his.

“What if Eos ends tomorrow?”

“What I said still stands.”

“How much do you love me today?”

“More than yesterday, less than tomorrow.”

“Is today enough for you to stay?”

Your voice echoes in his mind as he pondered over his response over and over again. He pulled you close and touched your forehead with his own, he sounded solemn but it was because he truly meant what he said with all his being. A silent promise.

“Today will be the last time I go.”

And he walked away from you, leaving you to your thoughts as he went on to what should have been his last adventure. He dared not see the tears that threatened to pool from your eyes as surely they matched the aching in his chest that streamed his own.

He swore to himself that once it was all said and done he would settle down with you. He would have you by his side and together you two would have a bright, new kingdom to lead…maybe even a family to raise. But it did not turn out this way. These are things that he never had the blessing to know and every day the pain of regret in not staying with you when he had the chance grows more and more until it dulled and became a part of his accursed, immortal existence.

Ardyn now sits at the throne of a ruined kingdom, its destruction brought about by his own hand when once upon a time he would have lifted it for its prosperity. It meant little to him now that the one thing in the world was long gone from it. Now he only waits until the final curtain of the act falls and he can finally lay his role to rest. The man even dared to hope to see you in the end. Until then…

“I’m waiting. Noct…”


	10. Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How would Ardyn react to an s/o that is a healer?" request from anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post from here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/170068129964/how-would-ardyn-react-to-a-so-who-is-a-healer
> 
> And slightly altered for this sight. Enjoy~

He was concerned at first. It brought back memories of when he himself was a healer of the people, he understands the strain of putting down everything for the sake of others and he also remembered how it felt when all the good that he did was shoved back into his face. To him, the wounds are still fresh and that is a fate he does not wish for you to feel let alone endure. He never revealed his past to you, but every now and then he hints at the downside of being a healer to encourage you that you shouldn’t be so kind to a people that has no consideration of the negative effects of your generosity. That your kindness is slowly wearing upon your soul.

He pleads, “You need to rest.”

You respond, “The people need me.”

He takes your wrist in his hand gently. “The people can wait. **I need you**.”

Even with this, you still continue on with their duties. As time passes, he was awaiting for a turn for the worse, for the strain to overwhelm you so much that the people would turn on you when everything you are doing just isn't enough. If it came to that, he would have defended you and your honor without hesitation. 

But it never happened. 

As soon as you were showing signs of fatigue from their strenuous duty without rest, a surprise came. While Ardyn was taking care of you, you were visited by the people with gifts and curative. It was unnecessary with having plenty in stock to take care of the you for 2000 years, you laughed when he claimed this even though he was wholly serious, but to see something like this come from strangers, one can say that Ardyn was moved. The people visit almost every day with glad tidings and prayer in thanks for you, their healer. And every time, Ardyn felt the coldness he kept in his heart from the memories of his time melt ever so slightly. It made him wonder what things would have been like for him then and why the people of this time are so different now. These questions had a common answer. The first question he dashed away immediately, _he didn’t even want to think of a time without you_. The second…

“More gifts?", you asked as he entered the room, packages and letters threatened to slip from his arms.

He smiles at you warmly, setting the bulk on the table. “At this point, I may need to make an expansion of our storage room.” 

You eyed him curiously, crossing your arms. “And you just took them all? I thought you did not like the constant reminders of my duty.”

Ardyn laughs at your remark and approaches you. You felt his warm lips brush against your cheek affectionately and he holds your face in his hand, keeping your eyes on his as he spoke. “Your duty is a part of who you are. The people love who you are. As do I. So long as we have that in common, I can live with this.”

You face lit up at this, his acceptance of your duty fulfilling the depths of your soul. You knew how the risks of being a healer, what you had to face, you knew that he would always worry too. But to have him by your side through it all and for him to say it out loud, it meant everything.

You eyed the table. “Are those letters within the gifts?”

He kisses you as he answers, "Indeed."

" _Letters of admiration_?"

There was a meaningful pause, a deafening silence filled the room. Suddenly, Ardyn gets up and moves away from you towards the table. As he quickly moved towards the door you noticed all of the letters among the gifts were absent.

“Excuse me, love. I just remembered I had to check our fireplace.”


	11. Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Ardyn wandering the halls of the Citadel. He appears to walk aimlessly, but his strides are true, leading straight to a dusty portrait hung in the far reaches of a hall left forgotten for centuries.  It is of you, his lover long gone from Eos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/178241717374/imagine-ardyn-wandering-the-halls-of-the-citadel

He was exiled and daemonized by his own family and people, but what enraged him the most, what inspired the hate burning inside of him was the fact that he was taken from you too soon.  It is funny, really.  The years have done little to improve his memory, yet he can recall emotions that summon forth a terrifying vengeance...and the sweetest of passion.  If these feelings were not rooted from his pride then it was from a deep desire to honor your name in the way he saw fit.  He did take it as his own, afterall.

So when the opportunity came to explore the now crumbling halls of a kingdom that was meant to be his (and yours), he took it just to seek out whatever semblance of you that can be found.  Ardyn had always hoped that the early kings would have at least granted him the mercy of keeping his beloved in the memories of Lucian history despite being dashed away from it himself.  His spirits dampened for just a moment when it seemed that no one took care in these parts of the building in ages, but that kindness was granted nonetheless when his eyes lit up at your image.  Not once did your face leave his mind these past 2000 years, but to see you in person even when you were no longer of this world left a stirring within him that swelled in both pain and happiness.  Ardyn’s hollow heart beats for you alone... He speaks.

“ _Hello, darling.  I am sorry that it has taken me so long to see you..._

_I confess, my love. I have forgotten how we first met..._

_The last fight we shared..._

_Our last kiss..._

_I miss you so much..._

_But fret not, my love... You need not wait much longer..._

_**I shall join you soon...** _ “ 


	12. The Use of Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Ardyn having a habit of putting his hat on your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr and one of my personal favorites :3
> 
> Here is the original link: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/171894286941/imagine-ardyn-having-a-habit-of-putting-his-hat-on

You didn’t mind it at first and you really couldn’t argue or question the imperial chancellor’s actions, no matter how eccentric they and he may be…but as time went on, and you grew accustomed to being in his presence, you could not help but feel rather offended by this. Your mind wanders to the possibility that he is either treating you as a hat rack or a child to play dress-up with his favorite head wear. One day, as you stand next to each other in his magitek airship waiting to be taken to your next assigned location, he grabs his fedora from his thick, wine-colored hair and bends his arm to place it on your head. In your boldness, you step away from him towards another part of the ship being mindful to make it appear as if his action went unnoticed by you. After waiting a few short moments, you sneak a look towards him to see him wearing the hat again as if you moving away didn’t bother him in the slightest.

Ardyn tries again once you land as he moves to walk pass you with his long strides only for his hat to meet thin air when you pick up your pace away from him.

You two eventually sit down and meet with important political figures in a high-end restaurant discussing about resources to further the magitek research conducted in Niflheim. He grabs his hat once more and goes to place it on your head only for you to excuse yourself to use the restroom.

After the meeting concluded successfully, you went to secure your rooms for your stay in the city. You gathered the key cards for yourself, Ardyn, and the rest of your company and handed a card to each of them save for the chancellor himself who was nowhere to be found. No one was able to get a hold of him either so you pegged it down to him wandering about as usual and retired to your own room. As you approach your room, a tall shadow looms over your form and a solid figure presses you firmly against the door. In your panic, you try to fight back but the person behind you was too strong. You were about to scream for help when you suddenly feel something being placed atop of your head. Once the unknown item is secure, the stranger moves away from you. With you free, you quickly turn around to see Ardyn himself, a smug, satisfied grin gracing his rugged features. You touch the top of your head to feel his familiar fedora and could not help but groan in annoyance.

You screamed, “You nearly scared the life out of me!”

The chancellor shrugs nonchalantly, “This is what you get for not keeping still. Honestly, I’ve been trying to have you warm my hat all day.”

A beat skips and your shock made it seem like everything around you grew silent until it built up and exploded from your lips, “A **hat warmer**? That’s what you use me for?!?”

At this, you were about to rip the offending article of clothing off of your head when he catches your wrist firmly in his. There is a daring glint in his eyes as he observes your frustration, his smirk never changing.

“Well, unless warming my bed is on the table," He inches closer purposefully. “‘ _Les you prefer a table_?”

This…made you completely speechless and dumbfounded. Pleased with your reaction, he lets you go with a knowing grin and swaggers away. You noticed he must have snatched the keycard for his room from your pocket as he flaunts it between his long fingers.

“I shall expect my dear hat back later. And…”, Ardyn Izunia turns his head to the side and peers at you with hooded eyes over his broad shoulders, “ **wear only the hat.** ”


	13. No More Innocents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine speaking up against the people to defend Ardyn’s name.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/173322192179/you-stop-he-has-done-nothing-wrong-have-you
> 
> Inspired by Dracula's quote from Netflix's Castlevania series.

You: “Stop! He has done nothing wrong! Have you all forgotten the sacrifices he made to save us and bring peace to our homes?!”

Lucian: “He is a daemon! His very existence is a plague, his own brother - the king - says so himself!”

Somnus: “That is enough!”

The newly called Founder King of Lucis, clad in his armor, turns away from his people - all standing at attention but never still, their fists clenched, raised like their voices echoing into the heated day. He removes his helmet and looks down, before him stands the only family he has ever known since their parents’ passing. The once revered healer, born to be king **Ardyn Lucis Caelum** , shackled and shamed. Both brothers wear a lengthy grimace as they stare at each other for what could be the last time.

Somnus: “Ardyn-”

Ardyn: “Don’t. Do not make this harder than it needs to be. Weigh not your soul further down to a place you may never escape.”

A silence passes and the young king hesitantly raises his sword followed by cheers of triumph and gasps of bewilderment from the people. Few looked away, fewer walked away, and you… You ran towards them.

You: “Coward!”

Both men look at you, wide-eyed. Ardyn’s breath catches at your recklessness. He calls out to you.

Ardyn: “Stand down.”

You: “I will not!”

You direct your attention now to the king.

You: “What king would slay their own flesh and blood to appease strangers?!”

Somnus: “Speak not of words you do not understand.”

You: “I understand enough to know that since we have braved the perilous roads together, Ardyn has always placed you first before anyone else! Even before me and Gil!”

Somnus: “…Gil is gone. He fell beyond the trenches-”

You: “Defending us all, defending you and Ardyn both. If he were here, he would stand between you two and your blade…”

Walking tall and determined, you pressed forward until you stood in front of Ardyn.

You: “…as I will now.”

Chains rattle frantically.

Ardyn: “No! Leave now!”

You: “Abandon you I will not, Ardyn!”

Ardyn: “You are not my Shield!”

Glancing over your shoulder, you meet his eyes, tears pooling down your cheeks. Your heart was beating so fast as you beheld him, watching him struggle against his restraints to reach out to you. To hug you? To push you away for your safety? You feel the desperation in his usually glinting eyes, now they have dulled to a slight, dying twinkle of a man who has accepted his fate. But you would not. Not even as the people try so hard to push past the knights that held them back. They are shouting at you in frenzied disappointment and discriminate fury, calling you mad and claiming you to be a slave to the dark. But listen you did not, not when your resolve beated calmly and loudly in your chest, steeling you for what you are prepared to do. And it was all for _him, the man you love_.

You: “I told you, I will protect you until the very end. Even if it k-”

.

.

.

Shouting. There was so much shouting. With a slight groan, hands laid flat against the dirt, a slight push and a shaky rise, back straightens and head held high. Silence all too quickly replaces the deafening noise. Rubbing the groggy feeling away, _Ardyn opens his eyes_. He gazes around him, trapped under the frozen looks of the people that turned against him. He turns around to find his brother also standing still in place, rendered speechless. It was then did Ardyn notice that he was no longer bound and there were no bruises on his wrists. _Did they cut him free_ , he wondered.

Somnus: “How is this possible? You…you were dead a moment ago!”

Suddenly the memories flooded back to Ardyn’s mind like a pale of ice. It all happened so quickly, nevermind how he managed to survive the strikes, but where were- He calls out your name! Golden eyes hurriedly looking out towards the large crowd, within them. The people seemed to back away as he did this, gasps of fear loosed as he stepped closer. How they seemed to huddle closer to each other as if a monster was about to devour them.

Somnus: “Ardyn…”

The once-Healer king gravely faced the Founder king once more, panic gripping his heart tightly. Somnus slowly rotates his body to the side… Behind him…

A great cry roars throughout the once bright sky and just as quickly, shadows spread suffocating the light. He feels the air within him thicken, his core ripped away by the tendrils of his greatest nightmare made real before his very eyes.

Somnus: “It is not what you think-”

Waves of black swirled harshly from Ardyn’s hand, thrusting towards his brother pushing the latter back with a force that nearly knocked him off his feet. He did little to hide the tears now falling down his face, but Ardyn paid it no mind. Fire unquenchable raged within his heart, hot bubbles pumping through his veins leaving behind dark scars that held nothing but dripping venom that seemed to seep profoundly when thoughts of a thousand ways to exact much desired retribution raced through his burning thoughts.

Ardyn: “Do not play innocent! **_There are no innocents!_** There was only one good thing left in this world…”

Ardyn: “…and they died along with the rest of my humanity!”


	14. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **What if Episode Ardyn started like this?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/179945681234/this-ideamusing-was-inspired-by

???: “ _You there? Can you hear me?_ ”

His muscles twitched at the sound, the chains rattle at his movement. The unmistakable sound of another’s voice. A person. Has his time come? Finally? He opens his eyes, expecting darkness as always. How often would his mind play tricks in his desperate hope for interaction, for stimulation. Instead he is surprised to be met with lights focused on his person, men clad with armor and weapons that seemed almost familiar to him. This is no trick. _Ordinary men. How did they come to be here?_ He recognizes the work of magick and technology anywhere, but never made so primitively. _How much of the sands of time has passed?_

???: “ _Can you understand what I am saying?_ ”

Ardyn tilts his head, his long tresses obscuring his vision only slightly but his golden eyes land on the blonde that spoke. _He is speaking to me?_ His dialect was not wholly lost on him, Ardyn gathered the bits and pieces and connected them to his native tongue. _Our language is not entirely lost, I see. It seems the people of this time kept words simple. Very well..._

Ardyn: “… **Yes.** ”

The blonde smiles at his answer, his grin wide and almost voracious as if he has found the most prized game. Ardyn nearly prays that the man not think him as such. _Games with me do not end well._

???: “I am **Verstael Besithia** and **you** are coming with me.”

The man, who Ardyn deduced to be the leader of the band that trespassed his prison, eyed the chains that held him.

Verstael: “Remove these chains.”

The soldiers move to the command, but Ardyn stops them. His head low, his voice tired.

Ardyn: “You cannot.”

Verstael: “Hm?”

Ardyn: “Only an **Oracle** can break these bonds. And she is gone from this world…”

It was unmistakable, the pain in the chained man’s voice. A slight sob echoes off of the stony, dusty walls of what became his tomb. He was left alone in his desolation and reminded of how it came to be.

Ardyn: “ _Leave me be_ …”

Verstael only offers a challenging grin at the mysterious being before him. A set of words, one among them that would set off a chain of events unforeseen and effect the whole world.

Verstael: “Hmph. Do you not desire **vengeance** , then?”


	15. What a Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/174911587359/i-was-trying-to-go-for-a-one-shot-but-you-have

When you two had first met, it was entirely by accident, bumping headfirst into him in a town just on the borders of Lucis. The man was gentlemanly, bowing low in apology in a cavalier way you didn’t think still existed in these times. In turn, you apologized back and, as you happened to have nearly knocked over him in a small café, offered him a drink.

He humbly accepted the offer and invited you to his table near the window where you both dined for lunch. You feel the warm Lucian sun against your cheek and saw the light cast upon the man’s form as he took his seat across from you. Just by what he’s wearing, you can tell this man is an interesting character. As you both settled in and began talking, you learned that his name was Ardyn and that he was looking for lodgings in the area. In response, you introduced yourself and disclosed that you were traveling the regions for official business. Hearing the word “official”, you caught on that he was polite enough not to pry, but it did not deter you two from enjoying the pleasant conversation.

You: “How long is your visit in town?”

Ardyn: “A few days at most. I too have business of my own further towards Leide, but the area here was too beautiful to simply skip over entirely.”

You: “You don’t go out much, do you?”

It wasn’t meant to be rude and you were about to apologize for such a thoughtless comment but he surprised you by laughing.

Ardyn: “How can you tell? Is it my attire? I’m afraid I am not one for the sun, my skin is much too sensitive under harsh light.”

At this, you couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped from your throat. Oh yes, he proved to be good company.

It was encouraged that you not make contact with others other than Cor or the Kingsglaive while you were on duty, but there was something about the man in front of you that you couldn’t help but take that risk for. The alluring way he spoke with you, the gestures he made as if spinning a most enticing act. His voice was one thing, but his eyes, how they never left yours as if you’re the only audience that mattered to his performance was what hooked you in. The best thing was, he never spoke over you and even allowed you room for your own input, a dynamic rather harmonious for strangers.

You two spoke for so long that you didn’t realize the sun go down, Ardyn excused himself first and offered you a good night, giving you another cordial bow and a firm handshake. Although he was wearing fingerless gloves, that small contact of skin sent a tingling sensation of excitement throughout your body. As you watched him leave, you had almost wished that you had exchanged contact information, but thought nothing more of it with a small, disheartened sigh.

You were making your way to leave the café as well, coming up to the register to pay when the cashier smiled at you.

Cashier: “Oh, you were sitting over there, right? Your friend paid for it already.”

You stared back wide-eyed. When did that happen? _You were watching Ardyn’s backside the whole time as he left._

…Okay, that thought went to a different direction causing you to blush slightly. The cashier seemed to notice this and handed you a fresh coffee cup.

Cashier: “He got this for you too. My advice? Call him.”

The wink would have thrown you off guard but it only seemed to deepen your blush instead when you directed your attention to the cup in your hands. On the side in elegant, legible writing was a set of digits and a little note saying,

“ _Safe travels and keep in touch_.”

The next time you spoke to him, a few weeks have passed. Admittedly, you attempted to try the first few days since your first encounter but never gathered the courage to do it. The excuse was that your line of work was too dangerous to allow intimacy let alone entertain the thought of pursuing companionship and as you allowed yourself to drill that into your brain, you were able to continue focusing on your work.

You: “All clear, marshall. It’s ready for his majesty.”

Cor: “Good work. Let us hope the prince is ready to follow in his father’s footsteps.”

You: “Do you really believe the king expects foul play at the peace signing?”

Cor: “He’s counting on it. And when the fire breaks out, the safety of the prince and security of his ascension is imperative. That is where you come in, I want you to keep an eye on him and his company.”

The words weighed heavily. Perhaps heavier than Cor Leonis had intended, especially when he enunciated ascension. Instead of adding to it, you simply nodded in acknowledgement. You didn’t pretend to know what was going on or what will happen next, but you were prepared to do what it takes for the crown and Lucis. You both made way outside the Tomb of the Wise and watched as Cor moved away from you towards another Crownsguard Captain.

Cor: “I’m solidifying the details of the operation. We got time to kill, why don’t you head over to Galdin Quay for a nice hot meal and some rest? You earned it. I’ll give you the coordinates of our next rendezvous point once we’re ready to move.”

Galdin Quay was a bit of a ways away, but not even you can deny the offer. Some of the other Crownsguard took you with them in one of the cars provided by the king himself and dropped you off at the pier before heading to the Longwythe rest area for a supply run.

Clearing out the tombs of the old kings was tough work so you appreciated the break. However, despite the amazing food and accommodating lodgings you treated yourself to, the momentary solitude only made you think back to the man Ardyn for some reason. Perhaps it was the comfortable atmosphere and feeling of warm sun across your skin that made you think back to the wine-haired gentleman. Subconsciously, you pulled out your phone and dug through your contacts, finding his name close to the very top. Even though you never reconnected with him, you still kept his number. As cheesy as it seemed, it was the only thing to remember him by after you threw away the cup. At the time, you shamelessly considered keeping it just for his writing alone but pride convinced your hand otherwise.

 _I wonder how he’s doing_ , you thought. _Did he make his way to Leide safely?_ Even with the sudden ceasefire between Niflheim and Lucis, it was still considered unsafe to travel between borders. After fiddling back and forth between calling or texting him just to offer a friendly hello or shut off your phone in general, your fingers settled on dial and you quickly placed the device against your ear. After three rings, you felt it was too late to chicken out now.

Had you paid attention you would have noticed that not a moment later, a distinctive ringtone went off behind you. The dial tone in your ear was cut short and before you can register what had happened, a hand places itself upon your shoulder. Swiftly, you turn around and nearly fell over off your seat as you made eye contact with the man whose undeniably handsome face has plagued your thoughts since your first meeting. Back then he wore a comely, approachably amicable face. Now, as he held his phone in his free hand for you to see with the thumb pressed against the red button, you see a mischievous smirk that became less approachable and more daringly inviting. You felt yourself being pulled in so deep by his wolfish smile and glinting golden eyes that you almost didn’t catch him greeting you.

Ardyn: “ **What a coincidence**.”

You: “I-I’ll say. I was just thinking about you!”

Smooth, very smooth. You made a note to yourself to bang your head against the wall after this. He seemed to have taken this postively though as he offered you a smile so dashing, you swear you could have fainted then and there. Why is it that he’s even more handsome now than he was before?

Ardyn: “Is that so? Then I suppose indulging myself in the pleasure of your company once more would not be considered presumptuous on my part?”

The deep and silky way he smoothly worded that pretty much sealed the nail on your coffin.

You: “Only if my part says yes.”

You hear a deep chuckle from his throat and watch him take his place next to you. Gazing up at his towering form, his eyes meet yours, peering down at you through his lashes. _He’s too handsome_.

Ardyn: “I have all the time in the world to convince that part of you to submit.”

Oh, you were in deep trouble.


	16. Fashionably Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine that you are tasked with fetching the chancellor from his chambers.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/180855889489/tasked-was-not-the-correct-word-you-would-use

“Tasked” was not the correct word you would use. Rather you were moreso opted out by your slow reaction time and forced to do this as everyone else in the meeting was quick to volunteer NOT to do anything that involved Chancellor Izunia. It was not wholly unusual for him to be late to meetings. If anything, he seemed to thrive on being, as he would put it, “fashionably late”, but today’s gathering required all high ranking officials of the empire to attend. And that is how you found yourself in front of the double doors of his chambers within the massive imperial palace. Supposedly, he has not left his rooms from this morning suggesting he is sleeping in. _Or perhaps in the middle of some secret, nefarious plotting_ , you thought.

With a heavy sigh, you lifted your hand and knocked.

You: “Chancellor Izunia. Your presence is required in the war room.”

No sound. You try again to be sure.

You: “Chancellor? Are you there?”

Again. Nothing. Perhaps the tip was mistaken and he really did leave to go about his business for the day. Perhaps word of the demand of his attention reached his ears and you somehow passed him. Going with the latter, you turned to return to the meeting when you hear an unmistakable sound of rummaging behind the doors, followed with a loud thump!

Is he there afterall? What was that sound?

Your ears picked up a pained groan from within the room and your combative instincts kicked in. Bracing yourself, you forced your way inside the chancellor’s place shoulders first, the doors giving way from the impact. Once in, you dashed towards his sleeping quarters where you believed you heard the sound emanate from and readied your stance.

You: “Chancellor Izunia-!”

 _Are you hurt? Who dares attack you? What is going on?_ You wanted to say either of these questions but was stunned silent at the sight of what appears to be a bundled mess at the foot of the massive bed before you. Something large was squirming inside the blanket, before you can approach it, you see a familiar burgundy-haired head peek out. He freed one of this hands to rub against the side of his temple, where you assumed was the side that received the bulk of the fall.

 _Fall… Did this grown man fall off his bed?!_ You could not help but laugh at the situation, how such a childish thing can be pulled off by one of the most irritatingly sophisticated and eloquent individuals of Niflheim was beyond you. The sound made him take notice of your presence, his sleepy eyes focusing in on your form.

Ardyn: “Ah, it’s you. What are you doing here?”

You: “To fetch you. Emperor Aldercapt has demanded your attendance.”

Ardyn: “Is that so? Then I suppose we mustn’t keep his majesty waiting any longer.”

You: “Indeed. I will stay in the waiting room while you get ready.”

As you turned heel to do so, his honeyed voice stops you.

Ardyn: “Wait. If you may be so kind, I require your assistance.”

Your brow quirks curiously.

You: “Of course. What is it that you need?”

Ardyn: “I seem to have put myself in a bind. Literally. And cannot get free.”

It took a moment to process these words. At first you did not understand until you were watching Ardyn Izunia wiggling within his sheets, only his head and his hand can be seen. Everything else… _Ohhh. Not only did this grown man fall of his bed….but now he’s **stuck** inside his own blanket._

If you were not in such a hurry to return to the meeting, you would have died laughing. You were laughing now as you approached him and tried to undo the mess he’s in.

You: “Of all the things you wrap yourself in. **Literally**.”

Ardyn: “You are a saint, I am forever in your debt.”

You: “Raise my salary?”

Ardyn: “My debt to you isn’t **that** high.”

You: “Ha! Now, hold still… Wait, how did this knot-“

Ardyn: “Your guess is as good as mine.”

You: “Nngh. There! And now this one… Got it! Try moving.”

At your command, the chancellor rises to his feet. His towering form standing impressively before you. For a politician he has a broad frame, you mused. Satisfied that he can use his legs, he now shuffles his arms within the sheet. And with a small shrug, the sheets fall from his shoulders.

His bare shoulders.

His bare chest.

His bare…

BY THE ASTRALS, HE’S **NAKED**!

You were nearly shocked senseless at the sheer sight of his apparently cut form. You couldn’t shriek, your mouth hung agape, unaware of everything else around you save for him although it almost felt like you were drooling. You probably were. Ardyn was entirely pleased at the effect his body had on you and approaches you boldly, doing nothing to uphold propriety and modesty. His golden eyes slowly skim across your face and form, a ravenous smile and a click of his teeth breaks your focused daze. It was too late, you were caught and somehow you felt like he was not the one trapped here this entire time.

Ardyn: “Now, now. _**It is rude to stare…**_ ”

It took him a long time to get ready.


	17. Sleeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Imagine wanting to do something nice for Ardyn while he sleeps in.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://zer0pm.tumblr.com/post/183311268719/imagine-wanting-to-do-something-nice-for-ardyn

Throughout the weekdays, it is usually Ardyn who leaves early in the morning. Chancellor is a title that comes with busy work afterall so it was difficult to spend some quality time with him outside of imperial affairs. The man was always busy. So when the weekend comes around, he would sleep in, with you in his arms. Wanting to show your appreciation to the man that comes home every night to you and you alone, you wanted to surprise him with breakfast one morning.

Setting an alarm and tucking in early the night before helped and luckily Ardyn was a deep sleeper, you woke up around the planned time and rose to prepare. You pull the sheets and shift yourself to hop off the bed when suddenly you feel a firm grip on your wrist.

_...!?_

There’s no way he should be awake right now, it’s so early!

You: “Ardyn??”

You turn to look over your shoulder to see him, laying in bed still, his eyes closed and breathing steady. He seems to be asleep still. You lean over him to lightly tap him on the nose. He instinctively scratches at his nose at the touch but otherwise has not stirred neither did he show signs that he would be roused awake. He really is asleep and yet he’s holding onto you.

Carefully you try tugging at your wrist only for his grip to tug back, keeping you in place. You lean in close over him again, trying to make him let go without waking him by placing a hand atop his broad chest to steady yourself and him as you moved only for him to use his other hand to grabs yours. Now he held both of yours hands in his trap and the man was unconscious!

You nearly screamed into the pillow as this was not going according to plan at all. Leave it to Ardyn to be frustrating at all hours of the day even when he himself is not active. You were wasting time and was already despairing that you would never get around to make a sweet, morning meal for him.

However, the man surprises you. The hand that was on your chest was brought to his lips, in his sleep he planted a soft kiss against your palm and nuzzles into it. The bristle of his scruff lightly scratching your skin leaving a warm, tingly feeling that melted your heart. The mere sight stunned you and you could not help but smile at the gesture. Leave it to Ardyn to be charming even in his sleep.

Deciding to toss aside your initial plan, you laid back down onto the bed and cuddled yourself closer to him. Sensing your warmth, he instinctively wraps his arm around you and pulled you in closer, you can see a small smile gracing his handsome features. Breakfast would be nice but you found that sleeping in in the arms of the man you love was even better.

No surprise that he would be the first one to awaken, his breath nearly caught we he sees you in his arms. It shouldn’t be a surprise to him at this point, but it seems to be a habit with you. And he certainly wasn’t complaining one bit. Afterall, he sought after you even in his dreams. **_Not that he would admit that out loud_**.

Ardyn: “Good morning, my love. Time to get up.”

You grumble, pressing yourself further into his embrace.

You: “Mmm…Don’t wanna…”

He chuckles.

Ardyn: “Not much of an early riser, are you, darling?”

He hears you mumble a curt “shut it” before letting sleep take you completely. Ardyn decides to follow suit, placing a soft kiss atop your forehead before resting his cheek atop your head. It is moments like these that he cherishes the most and he looks forward to every morning where he could have you like this, away from the waking world and just enveloped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support me @ http://ko-fi.com/zer0pm
> 
> You can even do so by liking and sharing and adding positive commentary :D
> 
> Other than that, thank you so much for stopping by and hope you enjoy the read!~


End file.
